Przedostatni kolor tęczy
by kim-onka
Summary: Zawiera Mammon w formie dorosłej acz młodej kobiety, zaborczego Bela, humor, trochę emowania tj. angstu, coś jakby romans, sushi, mleko truskawkowe, ogólny bałagan i Tsunę na gościnnych występach. I życzenia dla soshi185!


Wszystkiego najlepszego dla soshi185~! W dniu urodzin życzę Ci pozytywnego nastawienia do życia Yamamoto, szczęścia Sakury-hime, kreatywności i weny Deidary (ART IS BANG), długowieczności Faya, zdrowia Kandy, żebyś miała tyle pieniędzy, co Mammon, więcej przyjaciół niż Allen, była bardziej popularna niż Hei i zrobiła lepszą karierę niż Roy ;)

Na tę okazję właśnie wyprodukowałam z siebie niniejsze dziełko o Belu i Mammon. Mogłabym dużo powiedzieć na temat tego opowiadania, ale może zanim zacznę się tłumaczyć, poczekam na jakąś opinię… Jeśli ktoś zna włoski, _per favore non mi uccida_, bo ja nie ;)

Uwaga: ilustracja użyta jako „okładka" została wykonana właśnie przez jubilatkę, soshi185.

* * *

_**1. una vipera e un principe**_

Las. Gęsty, złowieszczy las, gdzie mało kto się zapuszcza.

W lesie stała rezydencja. Niektórzy może nazwaliby ją pałacem, z uwagi na rozmiar oraz nagromadzenie wież, wieżyczek i tym podobnych. Nad wejściem do posiadłości wisiał napis, który głosił: _Squadra killer autonoma di Vongola IX_.

W jednym z pokoi o wielkich, gotyckich oknach i nieco zbyt kamiennych, zimnych ścianach siedziała przy biurku drobna postać w puchatym, białym szlafroku z głębokim kapturem naciągniętym na oczy.

Postać opierała bose stopy o blat biurka i przeliczała banknoty; spod kaptura wystawały wilgotne fioletowe kosmyki.

Drzwi otworzyły się bez ostrzeżenia.

Siedząca na biurka żaba zaskrzeczała ostrzegawczo.

- Miałeś nie wchodzić do tego pokoju bez pozwolenia, Bel – odezwała się Mammon swoim monotonnym głosem. – Jeszcze trochę, a założę pułapkę. Może gilotynę.

- Oi, dziecinko, książę przyszedł cię odwiedzić, a ty jeszcze marudzisz?

- Po namyśle, lepsze będzie kowadło. Przyszedłeś się na mnie napatrzeć? Bo jeśli tak, to zacznę pobierać opłaty.

Tym razem, mimo pozornej irytacji, w głosie Mammon słychać było zadowolenie, jak zawsze, gdy nawiązywała do swojej świeżo odzyskanej dorosłej postaci.

- To znaczy, na twoje nogi? – upewnił się Bel. – Nie są złe. Ale na pewno masz do pokazania coś więcej…

Iluzjoniści nie są przyzwyczajeni, a wręcz gardzą walką fizyczną. Niestety dla Mammon oznaczało to, że książę był od niej szybszy i nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy doskoczył do niej i pociągnął za pasek od jej szlafroka.

- Tyyy…!

- Shishishi…!

Jak dotąd nikt z oficerów Varii nie widział Mammon biegnącej – iluzjonistka, o ile nie siedziała na ramieniu Bela, zwykle lewitowała z godnością. Toteż cały oddział obserwował z żywym zainteresowaniem, jak dziewczyna ile sił w nogach goni zanoszącego się śmiechem księcia po korytarzach bazy, jedną ręką przytrzymując kaptur białego szlafroka.

_**2. creatura della notte**_

Cera biała jak śnieg… ale przecież wcale nie; to tylko chorobliwa bladość stworzenia nocy, widma, które unika promieni słońca, skrywa twarz przed ich dotykiem. Bo świat dnia to nie jest jej świat.

Świat dnia ją odrzucił, dawno temu, dziewczynkę o fioletowych włosach, która śmiała się do niewidzialnych przyjaciół; a świat nocy nauczył się szanować postać w czarnym płaszczu, o ustach wygiętych lekko w wieloznacznym uśmieszku i drobnych, zachłannych dłoniach.

W świecie nocy wszyscy są inni, co nie znaczy, że są tacy sami.

Śnieg padał tamtego dnia i pada dziś, a Mammon wie, że jego biel jest tymczasowa. Na tym świecie prawie żadna biel nie trwa zbyt długo.

_**3. insieme in questa stanza**_

Jej nowo odzyskany wzrost, aczkolwiek nadal niezbyt imponujący, pozwalał z nowej perspektywy ogarnąć imponujący bajzel, jaki Belowi udało się wyhodować w swoim pokoju. Jeśli ten chłopiec od rankingów miał wizję tego pomieszczenia, prawdopodobnie odkupił to ciężką traumą. Na jego miejscu pozwałaby tego, kto wymyślił tak idiotyczny ranking, o odszkodowanie za straty moralne.

Pokoju tego, kto zajął pierwsze miejsce – o ile wiedziała, był to jakiś półgłówek, to znaczy: jeszcze głupszy od ludzi, z którymi zadawała się na co dzień – Mammon wolała sobie nie wyobrażać.

- Ty grasz w szachy? – spytała ze zdziwieniem, odkopując w kąt niewielki sztylet, który leżał jej na drodze. Nożyk zabrzęczał o dwie szklane butelki po… czymś, stojące obok pudełka z dwoma kawałkami prehistorycznej pizzy pepperoni.

- W końcu jestem geniuszem.

- No dobrze, ale z kim? – drążyła Mammon, lawirując między stertami ubrań, książek, płyt, ubrań, butów, lakierów do włosów, grzebieni i szczotek, ubrań, gier wideo, kartonowych pudeł, ubrań, pustych puszek po napojach i opakowań po słodyczach i innych przekąskach, resztek jedzenia oraz ubrań w kierunku okna. Jej pierwszym, bezwarunkowym odruchem po wejściu do tego pomieszczenia zawsze było otwarcie okna. Oczywiście, mogłaby to zrobić za pomocą psychokinezy nie ruszając się z miejsca, ale po kilku sekundach w pokoju Bela człowiek chciał być w pobliżu źródła świeżego powietrza.

Tak postawione pytanie książę wdzięcznie zignorował, z rozmachem rzucając się na łóżko z joystickiem w ręce.

- Obiecaj mi jedno, Bel. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie próbuj grać na tej gitarze, bo osobiście obetnę ci palce.

Usiadła na rogu łóżka. Lata praktyki w postaci Arcobaleno sprawiły, że w tej chwili była w stanie zupełnie dobrze grać trzymając joystick tylko jedną ręką, ewentualnie z lekką pomocą telekinezy od czasu do czasu; na drugiej ręce oparła policzek, założyła nogę na nogę i w pozie wystudiowanego braku zainteresowania ograła Bela w kolejną grę wideo.

Tematu walających się po pokoju kajdanek Mammon z zasady nie poruszała. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

_** 4. biancore dei bendaggi**_

Naprawdę białe są bandaże na jej nadgarstkach.

Nie są iluzją. Nie są też niczym nadzwyczajnym. W środowisku mafijnym nieczęsto komentuje się preferencje co do ubioru innej osoby, a co dopiero upodobanie do bandaży. W pewnych kręgach, zwłaszcza w Japonii, są niezmiernie popularne, ale i we Włoszech zdarzają się części ciała, które łatwo nadwerężyć. I co z tego, że nosi je iluzjonistka?

To jedyna biel, w którą Mammon wierzy. Bo kiedyś już widziała tę biel zmieszaną z czerwienią. Czerwienią koloru krwi.

I biel, i czerwień odcinały się od jej skóry.

Iluzjonista wie najlepiej, że nic nie jest tak naprawdę niczym więcej, niż po prostu sobą. Reszta to złudzenie, gra słów, zmysłów, umysłu.

Zabójca wie najlepiej, że jedyną rzeczą, która ma kolor krwi, jest krew.

Czy krew na śniegu wygląda pięknie?

_**5. gioia di fama**_

Zawsze tworzyli ciekawą parę. I wtedy, kiedy Mammon siadywała na jego ramieniu albo wręcz głowie i z tego miejsca lustrowała świat kalkulującym spojrzeniem, i teraz, kiedy szła u jego boku w swoim czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Nawet jak na kryteria mafijne.

Co dopiero, gdy najzwyczajniej w świecie szli sobie na sushi.

- Dobrze, że nie pada… - mruknęła Mammon, zerkając ostrożnie na czyste niebo, tak, aby na pewno nie zgubić kaptura. Dzień czy nie, spacer czy nie, reputacja najbardziej tajemniczej osoby w świecie mafii zobowiązywała.

- Oi, a ty dalej o tamtym, Mammon-chan? Przecież było wesoło…

- Trafił nas piorun, przypominam. Musiałam kupić nam maść na oparzenia, przypominam, i nadal mi za nią nie oddałeś, mimo że, przypominam, to był twój pomysł.

- No mówię właśnie… Zresztą Levi już nam nie pożyczy swojej parasolki, podobno ją zepsuliśmy.

Zawsze, kiedy byli w Japonii, Bel upierał się, żeby chodzić do jednego i tego samego baru sushi. Ponieważ prowadził go ojciec Strażnika Deszczu Sawady Tsunayoshiego, często można było napotkać w okolicy młodych pretendentów do tytułu dziesiątego pokolenia Vongoli, w tym ich szefa, a to oznaczało…

- Aaa! VARIA! Co tutaj robi VARIA! – doszedł ich znajomy głos Sawady.

Ach, ta sława… Bel i Mammon uśmiechnęli się do siebie, choć trochę ciężko stwierdzić, czy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

_**6. perché così**_

Trudno było oczekiwać, że ktoś taki jak Bel będzie bawił się w delikatność. Albo, że będzie zachowywał się choć w przybliżeniu przewidywalnie. Mammon myślała, że już dawno do tego przywykła.

Jednak, kiedy niespodziewanie złapał ją za rękę, szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem podwinął jej rękaw i zaczął odwijać biały bandaż z jej nadgarstka, zaskoczenie nagłością tego ruchu na krótką chwilę wytrąciło ją z równowagi.

Złapała go za rękę. Jej oczy błysnęły złowrogo z głębi kaptura.

- Shishishishi – zachichotał Bel, wyszczerzając zęby w charakterystycznym uśmiechu. – Co jest, dziecinko? Co takiego chowasz pod tym bandażem? Książę jest ciekawy…

- To nie twój interes – odpowiedziała Mammon, już swoim zwykłym, monotonnym tonem.

- Przeciwnie, zaspokajać ciekawość to jak najbardziej interes geniusza…

- W takim razie zapłać – zażądała zimno.

- Shishishishi… Zabawna jesteś, Mammon-chan. Zobaczymy, może i zapłacę…

Z tymi słowy książę jednym płynnym ruchem wysunął z rękawa niewielki sztylet, wsunął go pod biały materiał i rozciął go sprawnie.

- Lepiej, żeby starczyło na nowe bandaże – mruknęła Mammon, chociaż wiedziała, że on już jej nie słucha.

Biel opadła, ukazując wspomnienie czerwieni.

Dlaczego? Mammon nigdy nie pokazała mu swojej twarzy. A on nie zdarł jej kaptura, tylko bandaże.

Może wyczuł, że to tam wyryta jest historia bólu, zapisana literami czytelniejszymi niż słowa, literami, których nigdy nie przykryła iluzja.

Dlaczego właściwie? Czyżby nawet najpotężniejsza iluzjonistka, jedna z Arcobaleno, potrzebowała czegoś, co byłoby zawsze prawdziwe w tym świecie tkanym z kłamstw i iluzji? Czegoś prawdziwszego nawet od pieniędzy?

Czegoś, co nie pozwoliłoby jej zapomnieć, że żyje i zamierza żyć…

…iluzji nikt by nie zauważył, a biel bandaży kłuła w oczy i kusiła, mimo wszystkiego, co Mammon sobie wmawiała, może chciała, żeby ktoś to zobaczył?

Bel przesunął palcami po jej odkrytych nadgarstkach; nacisnął lekko, jakby w nadziei, że zblakłe szramy wysączą z siebie dawno spóźnioną kroplę czerwieni ku jego uciesze.

Mimo Mammon woli zadrżała.

- Zadowolony? – spytała obcesowo.

- Oczywiście, dziecinko – uśmiechnął się książę. Nic dziwnego; zobaczył dowód jej cierpienia i słabości. Kogoś takiego jak on musiało to cieszyć.

Wyszczerzył się jeszcze raz i zostawił ją.

_**7. il colore dei fantasma**_

Czerwień naprawdę nie był jej kolorem. Ani biel. Czerń właściwie nie jest niczyim kolorem; oznacza zbyt mało, a zarazem może oznaczać zbyt wiele. Dla Mammon czerń oznaczała potęgę. Magię. Tajemniczość. A jednocześnie schronienie, gdyż ludzie rzadko kiedy patrzyli poza czarny płaszcz; pod czernią swojego płaszcza Mammon mogła być kimkolwiek.

Tak naprawdę jej kolor to indygo. Kolor iluzji.

Była duchem w kolorze indygo.

Na skraju rzeczywistości, przemykająca między cieniami iluzji, niezauważona… a przecież nie do końca.

Nie mogła do końca stać się duchem.

_**8. dritto negli occhi**_

- A teraz pokaż mi swoją buzię, Mammon-chan, dziecinko – powiedział Bel.

Jakby to była gra. Jakby dawkował sobie odkrywanie tego, co iluzjonistka skrywa przed światem, odzieranie jej z tajemnic, aż nie zostanie żaden cień, w którym będzie mogła się przed nim skryć.

Mammon stłumiła złość. Złość była bezproduktywna. Złość nie przynosiła korzyści.

- Nie zapłaciłeś jeszcze za ostatnie – rzuciła obojętnie. – Myślisz, że pokażę ci twarz za darmo?

- Nie za darmo – odparł Bel, przysuwając się do niej.

Jego dłoń wsunęła się pod jej kaptur, musnęła znamiona na policzkach, dotknęła fioletowych włosów. Tym razem wyczuła jego zamiar tuż przed tym, jak zaczął go realizować – co w świecie zabójców jest aż nadto wcześnie – ale jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

Przeciwnie wręcz.

Po chwili Mammon odsunęła lekko głowę, złapała oddech i spojrzała na Bela.

- Właśnie trafiłeś na promocję. Pokażę ci twarz, jeśli ty mi pokażesz oczy… - nie czekając na odpowiedź, iluzjonistka wyciągnęła rękę i przeczesała palcami gęstą grzywkę księcia.

- Ushishishi… niech ci będzie, Mammon-chan, książę pokaże ci swoje oczy…

To było dziwne uczucie – zsunąć swój czarny kaptur, odsłonić fioletowe włosy i oczy… Bez kaptura Mammon czuła się odkryta, bezbronna. Co oczywiście było absurdem. Zwalczyła chęć zakrycia twarzy i spojrzała odkrytymi oczami na Bela.

To było dziwne uczucie, po tylu latach znajomości pierwszy raz spojrzeć komuś w oczy.

_**9. diverso, ma abbinato**_

Po raz kolejny ją zaskoczył, nalegając w swój dość specyficzny sposób, żeby trzymali się za ręce. Przypuszczała, że to wyraz zaborczości, i nie przeszkadzało jej to. W końcu Mammon też była zaborcza, czy też raczej – zachłanna, a także, jak większość osób związanych z mafią, egocentryczna. Nie liczyło się, co on myśli, ważne było, co ona wiedziała.

Mogła trzymać Bela za rękę.

Zmusiła go za to, żeby postawił jej mleko truskawkowe, i z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak płaci kartą za największe i najbardziej truskawkowe, jakie mogła znaleźć w promieniu kilometra.

Jakby nie patrzeć, wszystko układało się coraz lepiej.

- Co jest, dziecinko? Miło jest, jak interesuje się tobą książę?

Była pewna, że jego oko błysnęło spod blond grzywki.

- W każdym razie się opłaca, jak na razie – wzruszyła ramionami Mammon.

- A nie pomyślałaś, że gdybyś wcześniej się postarała, nie musiałabyś się tak długo męczyć z tą klątwą? Hę?

- Ha, gdyby to tak działało, klątwa Lal i tego jej idioty Colonnella nie potrwałaby pięciu minut. Nie przeceniaj się, Bel.

- No cóż, ale w końcu to ja jestem księciem…

Mammon uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie, przypominając sobie, jak Bel włożył jej na głowę jeden ze swoich diademów. Bo będziesz cenniejsza, powiedział. Prawie jak księżniczka.

Nie była księżniczką. Ale najwyraźniej znalazła sobie księcia.

Byli inni, ale może, w pewnym sensie, pasowali do siebie.


End file.
